


Drabble #1

by wordsalad



Series: Strummer - Drabbles [1]
Category: Meryl Streep/Don Gummer RPF, STRUMMER - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Musical, PWP, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Honey, I thought we made it clear you're not to sing songs from that musical again.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> I made another deal with a friend which I am truly incapable, I think, of getting through. I requested a fic (AU) involving Miranda Priestly and Don Gummer, and in return, I will write a multi chaptered Strummer fic. But you see, I have no energy and not enough brain capacity and will to write loooooong fics. Anyways, this scenario popped in my head, so I instead said I'll write her several drabbles.
> 
> I hope you like it. Again, all mistakes are mine, this is beta-free (ugh, sorry).

Meryl, fresh from watching that musical, for what must be the hundredth time, that must not be named, as it was banned from their household long ago when she wouldn't refuse on playing it's soundtrack over and over again, driving her whole family nuts, was folding her and her husband's newly laundry clothes when Don walked in their laundry room looking for his favorite shirt.

He could make out the song that she was humming and he couldn't help but shook his head and smiled softly. Yes, she was singing the damn song again. Meryl noticed him entering the room but paid him no attention as she immaculately fold their clothes, her OCD in full force whenever she had the task on hand. And just as predicted, he heard her singing softly, while he was silently watching her, "..say you'll love me..." and Don couldn't help but sang back, laugh evident on his voice, "you know I do..." Meryl looked back at him, eyes twinkling, and chuckled, "Love me.." she sang dramatically and paused, and yes, she was shocked but was extremely happy when Don sang back "..that's all I ask of you.." Don chuckled and Meryl laughed out loud.

"Honey, I thought we made it clear you're not to sing songs from that musical again.."

 Meryl got back to folding clothes, still smiling, "I know.. but the kids are not here.. and you're not supposed to be here, anyway."

 Don laughed, "Yeah.. I'm heading out." He said when he finally spotted his shirt, "I'll see you later."

"Yes." Meryl said, now humming away again.

Don moved closer to her and lifted her chin, "Think of me.. think of me fondly.." Don sang softly, out of tune, voice laced with mirth. Meryl let out a hearty laugh and then kissed her husband's lips softly, "Shut up.. Go away!" as she pushed him on his chest. Don took her hand in his and squeezed it softly before walking away chuckling.

"I hope to not hear that soundtrack later when I get back.. that's all I ask of you." Don said merrily. Meryl chuckled and shook her head, didn't respond but instead threw a towel behind her husband's retreating back.


End file.
